It’s the dysfunctional Life of Haley James…
by Addicted2You
Summary: Haley is embarking on a journey which is going to reunite old friends, and bring new ones. It was also going to spark old flames, and bring many suprises. AU Major Naley with Brucas & Jeyton


**It's the dysfunctional Life of Haley James…**

Haley James was about to leave her old life, and embark on a new journey that awaited her in Chapel Hill, North Carolina. Choosing this new road was going to reunite old friendships, and bring new ones. It was also going to bring lots of surprises she would have never expected, maybe falling in love? This ladies & gentlemen is the dysfunctional life of Haley James. Fasten your seatbelts it's going to be a bumpy ride.

"Miss, will you please fasten your seatbelt, we're going through a rough patch of weather" as the overweight middle-age women spoke kindly to Haley.

"Sure" Haley said with a hazy smile

As the lady disappeared Haley sunk lower into her seat. She couldn't believe how her life has gotten so messed up. She went from being daddy's little girl to mommy's fake plastic Barbie.

"Want to talk about it"

Haley turned her head, noticing for the first time she has been on this flight there was an elderly women sitting right next to her.

"Talk about what"

"About what's eating you alive, honey I wasn't born yesterday, theirs something clearly bothering you. Getting it off your chest will actually help you a lot, trust me"

"It's just, my whole life. I seriously don't want to bother you"

"Sweetie, we're on a plane. I'm not going anywhere"

"Ok it all started when I was seven years old. Just little over a year after my dad died in war. My mom met a man named Dan Scott. He was a big business man, but he sure had a heart of gold. He had two children, one girl & one boy. They're names were Brooke Scott, she was the same age as me, we became the best of friends we practically did everything together. Then there was Nathan Scott he was two year's older than Brooke & I. Nathan lived in Tree Hill, North Carolina with his mom Jules Scott, but he visited every summer. I'll admit even though he was my step-brother. I developed the biggest crush on him every summer he would visit we would always have are flirt banner going on. I remember the first time I met him.

_Flashback_

_Since Brooke & Haley met they became inseparable. They were going to be step-sisters in just two days._

_As Haley and Brooke played in the backyard, a little boy with dark black raven hair and ocean blue eyes came into view. As Haley quit dressing her Barbie, Brooke took notice in her starring at someone. _

"_Nate!" Brooke squealed into delight. As she threw her Barbie's on the ground and ran to her big brother._

"_Hey Brookie Cookie, you miss me" Nathan said with a grin on his face. Even though Nathan only visited California every summer he still had a close relationship with his little sis. _

_Finally Nathan took notice in a cute little girl with big brown chocolate eyes standing quietly behind them._

"_Who's this pretty girl?" as Haley's cheeks turned a shade of red._

"_Oh yea Nathan this is Haley James. She's going to be are step-sister!" Brooke said happily. That she and Haley were going to be sisters._

"_Hi" Haley said smiling, and for the first time she realized at that the age of only seven years old. She was developing her first crush on her soon to be step-brother._

_End Flashback_

"That's such a sweet story; I missed the part where your life was so screwed up?"

"Oh, trust me theirs more. Well as I told you my mom was married to Dan Scott. Every one was happy for a while. Brooke and I became closer, Dan became like a father to me, and well Nathan and I would flirt every time he would visit. But of the course of the six years they were married they would fight more and more. Dan found out my mom was having an affair with the pool boy"

_Flashback_

"_I really don't know how to say this but we're moving back to Tree Hill, NC" Dan said softly._

"_Awesome! Me and Haley get to see Nathan more now" Brooke said happily as she turned to Haley. "When we get to Tree Hill I'll show all the best places, and..."_

"_Brooke, we're not going as a family. Haley's mom and I have decided to get a divorce." Dan said. It tore him up inside to see them like this. Haley became like a daughter to him._

"_What do you mean?" Haley said as tears started rolling down her eyes "Mom!"_

"_I'm sorry sweetie" as Deb looked down in shame. It was her fault their family was falling apart._

_End Flashback_

"Wow. Did you ever keep in touch with Brooke?" the women said starring at Haley.

"No, at first we talked on the phone everyday but gradually over time it went to one phone call every month to none" she said as you could hear a sadness in her voice.

"What about Nathan?"

"Let's just say he got to old to be talking to a little girl like me" Haley said softly

"Well thanks for talking to me. I told you it would better to get it off your chest" the women said kindly.

"Oh I'm not nearly finished yet" she said laughing

"Your Not?" the women said as her eye's got big

"No, well after they divorced. My mom became the evil witch of the west coast. Her philosophy was you don't get anything in life if you're not on top. When I entered high school she made my choices for me. Like an idiot I listened to her. It's like I became her plastic trophy. Like making me run three miles every morning so I could have the best body in school! I never made my own choices, she made them for me. I'm just so glad this choice is mind."

"What choice is yours? Getting on this plane?"

"That's part of it. My mom wanted me to go to UCLA because of the cheer program. But I stood up to her and told her I wanted to attend UNC."

"That's great! You finally stood up to your mother".

"Yea, well I kind of lied to her too. I told her UNC had the better cheer program" Haley said grinning.

"Lady's and Gentlemen please fasten your seat belts. We're about to land in Chapel Hill, NC." The flight attendant stated in the intercom interrupting their conversation.

"Well, Haley after hearing your life story I came to one conclusion. Your family's dysfunctional". The women said smiling

Indeed the lady was right, and from the looks of it. Haley's life was going to get much more screwed up, including good times and bad times.

Next Chapter Haley embarks into the world of college life. Meeting up with old friends and making new ones.


End file.
